Claimed
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Lysander siempre fue un cobarde. Ahora además fugitivo, asesino y para su vergüenza, traidor. Tres noches antes de la batalla final, se decide por poner fin a su vida. Es entonces cuando llama la atención de Poseidon. Intrigado y fascinado por ese humano, el Dios del mar lo reclama de ahora en adelante como suyo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí descritos NO me pertenecen.

**Resumen: **Lysander siempre fue un cobarde. Ahora además fugitivo, asesino y para su vergüenza, traidor. Tres noches antes de la batalla final, se decide por poner fin a su vida. Es entonces cuando llama la atención de Poseidon. Intrigado y fascinado por ese humano, el Dios del mar lo reclama de ahora en adelante como suyo.

**Aviso: **Si no te gustan las historias con temática gay, te pido por favor que dejes de leer aquí.

.

.

* * *

**Claimed.**

* * *

.

.

Capítulo I: Phoenicoperus (Fénix)

-l-

.

Hacía ya más de una semana que no podía dormir un solo día sin tener pesadillas.

Pesadillas en las cuales se veía a si mismo en completa oscuridad, rodeado por sombras. Éstas giraban en torno a él, persiguiéndose entre ellas, formando un círculo. Lysander permanecía en medio de éste, sin poder gritar ni moverse. Algunas sombras eran negras y otras grises, pero todas ellas oscuras y con una forma inquietante, fantasmagórica: Alargadas, huesudas y siniestras. Le recordaban a un vestido roído. Sus ojos negros y vacíos se clavaban en él mientras sentía todo su cuerpo invadido por el miedo. Y solo cuando ya empezaba a marearse por el movimiento circular, éstas abrían un estrecho camino. Y la cabeza del toro de falaris aparecía frente a él.

El toro mugía, y un espeso humo gris salía de su hocico. Era un sonido gutural, hambriento y metálico que le helaba la sangre y le cortaba la respiración.

Él se mantenía en mitad del círculo completamente inmóvil. Quería correr, pero sus piernas no respondían, tampoco su cabeza. No podía apartar la mirada del monstruo metálico.

Y después él aparecía a sus espaldas. Hyperion. Lysander no podía verlo, pero sabía con una certeza inigualable que se trataba de él. Notaba su respiración en su cuello, su aliento fétido chocando contra su nuca, susurrándole al oído ''**traidor**'' antes de atravesarlo con una espada y empujarlo hacía la bestia metálica, que a su vez se avalanzaba en su búsqueda, como si tuviera vida propia, imitando los movimientos que realizaría un toro de carne y hueso.

Era entonces cuando él despertaba sudoroso y gritando. Cada día, cada noche. Siempre que cerraba los ojos y caía a los brazos de Morfeo, el monstruo mecánico estaba ahí, acechándolo en lo profundo de su mente para reaparecerse en forma de pesadilla.

El undécimo día no fue así. Lysander durmió toda la noche calmadamente. No soñó, no tuvo pesadillas.

Se despertó a medio día cuando el agua helada golpeó su rostro. Agitado, abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se incorporaba en la fría y dura piedra que usaba como cama. Un guerrero se encontraba en la entrada de su campaña con un cubo vacío en sus manos.

Le sonrió. Le faltaban algunos dientes, y los que tenía estaban negros y mugrientos.

\- Levántate, escoria. El general quiere ver a todos sus soldados en el campo de entrenamiento.

Nunca antes los habían reunido a estas horas para entrenar.

Lysander abrió la boca para preguntar, pero se vio incapaz de formular una frase medianamente coherente.

\- ¡¿Me has oído?!

\- S-sí. – se odió a si mismo por el tembleque en su voz. Desde que se había unido a las filas de Hyperion solo lograba tartamudear cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, temiendo que alguno de ellos volviera a…

\- ¡Andando! – Apenas le dio tiempo a equiparse su armadura cuando el fuerte brazo del guerrero se aferró a su hombro y lo llevó a rastras hacia la salida.

Lysander no era alguien que se dejara manipular, era impulsivo como él mismo y si uno osaba ponerle una mano encima él se revolvía sin pensarlo. Probablemente ese era el problema. Él no pensaba en las consecuencias. Y por eso su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y magulladuras. Por eso las heridas de su rostro aun no habían cicatrizado, como castigo siempre se las abrían.

Aquella vez no batalleó. No opuso resistencia. Sabía lo que le harían si no obedecía, y él ya estaba cansado de que lo golpearan. Estaba cansado de resistirse.

Tenía que aceptar la función que cumplía allí.

Él llevaba la máscara. Él era el débil, el indeseado. El cobarde.

_El traidor._ Añadió una voz en su cabeza, inquietantemente parecida a la de Hyperion.

En el campamento no habían mujeres. Las pocas esclavas que habían pertenecían a su general. Éste, en ocasiones, regalaba una de las mujeres a uno de sus soldados más leales. Pero no todos tenían la oportunidad de calentar su cama con una mujer, y de todos modos los espartanos siempre preferían un hombre.

Quizá por eso él se había convertido en el juguete sexual de Heiteverk. _Su mascota_.

Lysander se estremeció al recordar como sus frías manos recorrían su cuerpo, como le rasgaban la ropa y a continuación, lo empujaban hasta hacer que su pecho chocara contra la fría pared del pequeño cubículo. Él cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Apretaba los puños con tanto brío que las uñas acababan clavándose en las palmas de las manos. Y dolía. Pero no más que las duras embestidas. Sin descanso, sin piedad.

Desesperado, buscaba con sus manos alguna fisura en la pared en la que poder sujetarse. Mientras tanto, sentía las uñas de Heiteverk clavarse en sus hombros y en su espalda, obligándolo a mantenerse inclinado, recargado contra la pared. Seguía arañándolo, a pesar de que él no estuviera intentando resistirse. Y oía sus carcajadas. Podía notar como sus sollozos le complacían. Se divertía causándole dolor.

Lysander una vez llegó a pensar que aquél hombre había desarrollado una especie de obsesión enfermiza por él. Pero poco después, descubrió que no era el único con el que aquel hombre se entretenía. También lo hacía con otros novatos, (y los que también llevaban máscara). Descubrir aquello lo alivió y lo horrorizó a niveles iguales.

Él sabía que habían algunas personas a las que les gustaba dañar a su compañero en el acto sexual, que eso les excitaba. Él nunca logró entenderlo. Pero de todos modos, Heiteverk no era de esos. Él jugaba en otra banda. Para él no existía placer sin dolor.

Lysander no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que simplemente se mordía el labio, conteniendo los sollozos, a pesar de que lo único que quería era gritar y llorar. (las primeras veces lo hacía. Una vez todo hubo terminado, se dejaba caer en el suelo y rompía en llanto. Y allí, solo en la fría habitación pasaba las horas.) Pero eso ya había terminado. Sus ojos ya no lloraban. No sentía miedo, tan solo se dejaba hacer, ansioso porque todo terminara rápido.

Sí, Lysander ya había dejado de resistirse. Probablemente, después de todo sus crímenes, ese era su castigo.

En ocasiones llegaba a creer que de verdad lo merecía.

.

.

.

Lysander cayó en la arena cuando ya no pudo aguantar más el cansancio. un círculo de soldados se amontonaban a su alrededor.

Abucheos.

\- Levántate, cobarde!

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Pero qué poco ha durado el novato!

Risas.

\- ¡Échale huevos! Oh.. espera. ¡No tienes!

Más risas.

Dos semanas atrás, Lysander se hubiera sonrojado furiosamente ante ese último comentario. Hubiera sacado fuerzas de donde no le quedaban para levantarse y se hubiera encarado con él.

Y aunque el pensamiento por unos segundos pasó por su mente, no lo hizo. Eso hubiera hecho dos semanas atrás, pero ya no.

_Ya no._

En ese momento se congregó un gran grupo de hombres que gritaban ''Eunuco'' mientras le lanzaban arena y piedras.

Más risas y abucheos.

_\- _¡Cobarde!

Lysander simplemente cerró los ojos. Imaginándose a sí mismo muriendo en ese mismo instante. ¿Existiría un paraíso después de la muerte? ¿Los Dioses lo perdonarían por sus actos?

No lo harían.

\- Vamos, traidor ¡levántate!

Lysander abrió los ojos de golpe. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Era la voz de Hyperion.

Vio su espada en la arena dos metros frente a él. Su adversario lo miraba serio. Él no reía, ni tampoco sonreía con insuficiencia. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, compasión. Sentía lástima de él. Eso le dolió más que el anterior comentario que hicieron de él, llamándolo eunuco.

Sabía que tenía que levantarse. Si no lo hacía, ese sería su final. Y a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era morir, supo que no sería precisamente una muerte rápida la que recibiría.

Otra vez recordó su pesadillla. El monstruo metálico. El toro de Falaris.

No. Él no iba a morir así.

Tembloroso, se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas, jadeando. Visualizó la espada que seguía a la misma distancia que hacía veinte segundos. Por alguna razón, ahora parecía más lejana.

Su contrincante avanzó dos pasos y pateó la espada, hasta que ésta cayó a sus pies.

Lysander la recogió con manos temblorosas.

\- ¡LUCHA!

Ante el grito de su general, las burlas cesaron y las voces callaron. La mitad de soldados que habían en el campo de batalla parecían estar todos pendientes de él.

No supo como, pero haciendo un apego de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, el rubio avanzó y chocó su espada con la de su adversario. Y otra vez. Y otra. Solo era capaz de oír el ruido del acero al chocar, su propia respiración y los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

La boca le sabía a sangre. La cabeza le ardía. Iba a caer.

Los pensamientos pesimistas y el cansancio le jugaron una mala pasada y su adversario aprovechó ese momento de debilidad. Cuando el filo de la espada le hizo un corte justo por debajo del pectoral, Lysander lo supo. Estaba acabado.

\- Qué desastre. - se lamentó Hyperion con fastidio. - ¡Traérmelo!

Antes de que Lysander cayera nuevamente en la arena dos pares de brazos lo sujetaron firmemente por los hombros y lo sacaron a rastras del campo de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

\- General, ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Hyperion puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Dejarlo aquí.

Los guardias empujaron a Lysander sin miramientos, que cayó en el suelo frente a los pies de su líder.

\- Levántate. - Dijo éste una vez se hubieron ido. Lysander lo miró sorprendido por su demanda. ¿No iba a patearlo? ¿Escupirle? ¿Ordenar su muerte? - Hazlo tal y como has hecho antes.

Lysander apretó la mandíbula.

\- N-no puedo hacerlo.

\- Sí puedes.

Lysander bajó la cabeza. No lo lograría. No podía. Justo cuando se preparó para intentarlo y fracasar, Hyperion puso un pie en su espalda, lo que hizo que su pecho volviera a golpear el suelo.

Hyperion soltó una carcajada.

\- Eres penoso, traidor.

Eso era algo que ya sabía.

\- Me pregunto que demonios te trajo aquí, a unirte a mis filas. Está claro que no vales para esto. Para lo único que sirves es para hacer hueco entre mi gente, no durarás ni tres minutos en el campo de batalla.

\- Puedo defenderme.

Hyperion soltó otra risotada.

\- ¿Sabes, chico? Entiendo que hayas aceptado que vas a morir, pero debes saber que eso no te da permiso para desafiarme de ese modo. Te recuerdo que puedo hacer de tu muerte algo mucho peor.

\- No pretendía desafiarte. - se corrigió rápidamente - simplemente decía la verdad.

Esta vez Hyperion no rió.

\- Lucharé en la batalla. - insistió Lysander - Te honraré. Yo... puedo hacerlo.

\- Estás hecho polvo.

\- He estado peor. Esta... esta herida, no es nada. Puedo luchar.

Hyperion sonrió, seguidamente se agachó y lo miró fijamente. Lysander tragó saliva.

\- Eres una patética excusa de humano. Un cobarde, que dice cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su pellejo. - Con una mano lo agarró del cuello, obligándolo a levantarse. Lysander, jadeando, se las apañó para quedar de rodillas. - No me sirves para nada.

Y dicho eso, lo soltó y se alejó de él. Lysander respiró agitadamente, apremiando a sus pulmones con aire.

\- ¿Sabes lo que se dice del Phoenicoperus, traidor?

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. Lysander lo miró con la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

\- No, señor.

El general sonrió.

\- Se dice que cuando Adán y Eva fueron expulsados del paraíso, cayó sobre el árbol del Bien y el Mal una chispa de la espada de fuego de un Querubín. En el nido de éste, un pájaro ardió. El Phoenicoperus_._

Lysander lo miró sin entender.

\- Señor... no entiendo por qué me está explicando ésto.

\- El Phoenicoperus_._ \- continuó - simboliza la inmortalidad y la resurrección. ¿Cuanto vive? Es un dato incierto. Algunos dicen que muere por el día, y renace por la noche. Otros, que vive una vida larga. Y cuando éste ve llegar su final, construye un nido. Al morir, de entre sus cenizas renace una nueva criatura, exactamente igual_._

Lysander asintió.

\- Mi padre solía contarme el mito cuando era niño. A nombre de ave en llamas.

_\- _Ahh sí. Los espartanos sois demasiado literales. - sonrió.

Lysander seguía confundido, no sabía a donde quería llegar con todo eso. Pero no se atrevió a volver a abrir la boca para preguntarlo.

\- Yo soy de los que creen que el Phoenicoperus, nació débil y escuálido, el fuego era, en parte, lo que lo mantenía con vida. De ahí la criatura conseguía toda su energía para mantenerse con vida. Sin embargo, con cada muerte el pájaro renace más y más fuerte, poderoso, ¡único! - Hyperion sonrió- Eso es lo bueno de esa criatura. Vive varias vidas. Nosotros vivimos una vez, sin posibilidad de revivir y así, mejorar. Los que nacen débiles, débiles se quedan.

Lysander bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Tú que opinas, traidor?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿De qué opinión eres? ¿Cómo ves tú el mito?

\- Oh. Yo... nunca me he parado a pensarlo. Mi-mi padre solía contarme que moría a los tres días, y de nuevo renacía.

\- De entre las cenizas.

Lysander asintió.

Hyperion sonrió.

\- Veo que al menos hay algo en lo que nuestros pueblos están de acuerdo, no es así, ¿traidor?

Volvió a asentir.

Y entonces, Hyperion se acercó al horno, donde había una mesa repleta de armas: espadas, mazas y mandobles. Algunas de ellas, humeantes, indicaban que habían sido forjadas hacía poco.

El general escogió una espada, después de observarla durante unos segundos se giró hacia Lysander y le sonrió.

El chico sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse.

Iba a matarlo. Podía jurar por su mirada que iba a matarlo.

\- Traidor, me alegra saber que nuestras culturas coinciden en algo, pero a la vez, me repugna. Los de tu estirpe, sois penosos. Aquí tenemos un claro ejemplo de ello - señaló con la espada en su dirección.

Lysander tragó saliva.

\- ¿Va a matarme?

\- Así es.

Pánico. Felicidad. Ansiedad. Lysander sintió todo eso de golpe.

\- Realmente, es una lástima. Pero para que el _fénix_ renazca de entre las cenizas, primero debe morir.

Y a medida que se acercaba, la ansiedad fue creciendo.

Miedo. También sentía miedo. Un miedo terrible que bloqueó todos los pensamientos racionales de su mente y borró todas las emociones que dos segundos atrás había sentido. Todas aquellas relacionados con la felicidad.

Iba a morir.

\- ¡NO! - El grito salió de su garganta sin siquiera pensarlo.

Hyperion seguía avanzando.

Lysander se arrastró por el suelo, queriendo alejarse de él, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La herida del pecho nuevamente se le abrió, lo que le hizo sollozar. pero no lo detuvo. Y una vez su camino se vio bloqueado por la pared, Lysander pensó en su pesadilla. El remolino de sombras impidiendo su paso.

Un grito distorsionado resonó. Un mugido. El toro mecánico.

Hyperion se acercaba con la espada. Lysander no podía moverse, el pánico respondía a sus actos. Y en ese instante, cuando el general levantó la espada en el aire, el cuerpo de Lysander reaccionó. Dejando a un lado el temor y el dolor, se puse de pie y cubrió con sus manos la empuñadura de la espada, evitando que la hoja bajara.

\- ¡BASTA! - gritó - ¡Para, para! ¡Por favor...!

Ignorando sus suplicas Hyperion le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago que le hizo perder el aliento y provocó la salida de más sangre de su herida.

Lo empujó hacia la pared y Lysander cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el impacto, preparándose para morir.

Pero ninguna espada atravesó su pecho.

Una carcajada rompió el silencio sepulcral del templo.

Hyperion se separó de él riéndose. Lysander no entendía nada.

\- Te has puesto en pie.

Lysander no entendió. Hasta que finalmente se miró. Sus armadura estaba destrozada, y del agujero veía su herida totalmente cubierta de sangre. Pero estaba en pie.

\- ¡Te has levantado! - nuevamente estalló en otra carcajada.

\- Estoy... yo... - Lysander seguía temblando.

\- Has luchado. No tenías nada que hacer para detenerme pero lo has intentado, y te has levantado. - Sonrió - eso es lo que mueve al cobarde, traidor. ¡El miedo! sin él, no vales más que un esclavo. El miedo te hace fuerte.

Lysander apretó los puños. Empezó a temblar compulsivamente. Había sido un truco. ¡Un maldito truco!

\- ¿No va a matarme?

Otra carcajada.

\- Yo no lo haré. Los espartanos te matarán en la batalla - logró decir entre risas.

Lysander no sabía que pensar.

\- Anda, ves a que te miren eso - el general, ahora más serio, señaló a su herida y seguidamente con un gesto de su mano, lo invitó a marcharse. No era una invitación, realmente. Era una orden. Lysander apenas podía moverse, pero temiendo que cambiara de opinión y lo matara allí mismo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo, ayudándose con la pared.

Se odió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que las anteriores palabras de su general eran ciertas. El cobarde solo responde al miedo y el miedo lo hacía fuerte.

Una vez abrió la puerta para salir del templo, Hyperion volvió a llamarlo.

\- Y, traidor.

Se giró una última vez, temeroso.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ponte la máscara.

Lysander se estremeció ante el terrible significado que encerraban esas palabras. Y tras asentir levemente, salió al exterior.


End file.
